What dreams may Bring
by LA Sway
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! A man having visions about lara tries to find her and warn her of what may come.
1. Default Chapter

**Dreams Don't Mean A Thing**

L.A. Sway

A warp of colors swam through his mind. Dark figures passed quickly, their faces unseen. He suddenly saw sand, then the green of a jungle, then snow. He floated from destination to destination, just a collage of pictures of places he had never seen. A young women appeared before him, her dark hair falling in front of her brown eyes, pistols clutched in her hands. He heard her laugh, and then shake her head as if she was disagreeing with something he had said. Her face suddenly vanished, and a dark room appeared. He could hear screams, people calling out for help. He felt lost, and then she appeared again, except this time she was dead. Inside her hand she clutched a tiny object. He took it slowly from her fingers and turned it over slowly in his hands. It was some kind of circular object, markings on all sides. As he ran his fingers along it, it began to glow a furious white. He dropped it, feeling it burn his hands. And then he heard a scream, and all went dark.

****

Lara Croft, adventurer and archeologist stared down at the one thing that truly caused her fear. Winston's cooking. Her eyes ran over it, and she cleared her throat. "What is it?" "Why, lady Croft, it's my famous carrot surprise soup!" Lara managed a smile, "mmm, looks delicious!" she lied, running her spoon through what definitely did not look like soup. _I cant imagine what the surprise is_, she thought. Winston smiled, pleased with his accomplishment, and waddled out of the room. Lara watched him go, then laughed to herself, in the past few years, Winston's cooking was becoming much of a mystery. She stood up from the table and walked over to the sink, pouring the orange concoction down the drain. She brushed away the dark hairs that had fallen in front of her face, already bored in the early afternoon. The humidity outside was beginning to become unbearable. Lara glanced over at a pile of a laundry on the kitchen table, and spotted her swim suit. A swim seemed nice on such a hot day. 

****

Jack Donavay splashed some cold water onto his face, glancing in the dirty mirror. His dark brown hair was mess and he was in desperate need of a shave. He couldn't sleep, his mind still swimming from the dreams he had just awoken from. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the kitchen, peering through his empty refrigerator only to find a few week old containers of Chinese food. He glanced at his watch, 3:30 in the morning. This city was still busy outside his apartment window, the honking of traffic and the far off music of late night clubs rung in his ears. New York City never seemed to sleep. He sat down on his couch, and clicked on the TV, surfing for something interesting. He finally settled on some late night gossip show, talking about who Julia Robert's latest beau was, and that Kate Winslet was suffering from an eating disorder. He let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes. "I really need to get out more often." He said aloud, running his hands through his hair. Suddenly an image of a young woman appeared on the screen, the announcer beginning to speak, "Lara Croft, famed archeologist, seen this past week at Galvin Neago's charity ball, which benefited starving children in Africa, was escorted by a Mr. Christian Mancale, could this be the beginning of something? We think not, as Lara Croft is not the likely type to commit. Now on to the star's favorite places to shop." The TV. blared on, but Jack was immediately drawn by the image of Lara Croft. She looked so familiar. He hopped up from his seat and ventured over to his lap top, typing in Lara Croft at google.com. Several news articles appeared, speaking of her exploits and discoveries. Jack stared at his computer screen for a long while, her image so seemingly familiar, yet he could not place his finger on it. Those brown eyes, dark hair, he felt as if he had seen her a thousand times. Suddenly it clicked in his mind. His dream, the young woman, that was her. He rubbed his eyes, how could he dream of someone he had never seen before in his life? After a long while, he clicked off the computer screen and shook away the memory of the odd dream, after all dreams don't mean anything. 


	2. Charity Ball

This is a short chapter, I appreciate any reviews you can offer! 

Charity Ball 

L.A Sway 

There was a haze of colors. The young woman again. Lara Croft, she was yelling about something. He saw her turn, and fall. Screams, a warp of faces. That circular object again. The bright white, and then an explosion. 

Jack sat up with a start, his body in a cold sweat. He sat there for a long while in his dark bedroom, the sound of traffic distant outside his closed window. He glanced at the clock, 2:45, and then over at the magazine article on Lara, after his dreams continued, he began to read up on her. But in the past week he had had the same dream over and over again, revealing more and more each time, and a growing fear inside him got worse every time he awoke. "Get a hold of yourself!" He said aloud to the darkness of the room. He looked over the article, reading about another charity ball being held in London that Lara would be attending. He rubbed the back of his neck, "London might be a nice vacation." 

****

Lara brushed away the dark hairs that had fallen into her face, eyeing her reflection in the long bathroom mirror. She could still hear the loud instrumental music of the ball inside the closed door. She was beginning to tire of these large social events, but as usual, 'it was for a good cause.' She let out a sigh, smoothed the wrinkles on her long black dress and stepped out into the chaos of the party. 

The ball was crowded, couples drinking champagne, laughing, music. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic as several young men rushed forward, making desperate attempts at trying to win her attention. She shoved past them and walked towards the back of the room, near the buffet table. "Ah, Lady Croft. You look stunning." Lara managed a smile for the older man, " Why, Thank you Mr. Kincaid, you've done a wonderful job planning tonight. It looks as if it has been a success." "But you, with no date? How can that be?" He said moving in on her, his hand reaching out to touch her back. Lara raised an eye brow, " No I did not bring a date, but that is not an invitation. Now kindly remove your hand." He let out a hardy laugh, and raised his champagne class to her. "One of a kind Lady Croft, one a kind!" He mumbled to himself as he walked off to the opposite of the room. Lara watched him go, "It's going to be a long night." 

"Lady Croft?" Lara looked up from her chair to spy a man standing above her. He looked as if he would be in his late 20's, his dark brown hair a mess. "Yes?" He suddenly looked unsure of himself, but instead cleared his throat. "The names Jack Donavay, I've heard so much about you, I just wanted to meet you." Lara eyed him and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Donavay." He looked in a way relieved, and then out stretched his hand, "would you like to dance?" Lara felt in a strange way drawn to him and accepted his hand, standing from her chair. 

Jack watched as Lara Croft, who was much more beautiful in person, accepted his offer to dance. She placed her hand on his, and immediately he felt as if he had been shocked. His eyes blurred and the room suddenly became dark, he saw Lara running, heard screams, that circular object. A bright white light, his dream. He was dreaming again, but that couldn't be, he was awake. "Mr. Donavay?" He heard his name and then all of sudden he was back in the ball room, Lara standing across from him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He slowly nodded his head, trying to shake away what happened. The room suddenly felt so small, and he felt like he was spinning. Her hand was still touching his, and tried to manage a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Shall we dance?" With that he walked with her onto the floor, and pulled her close to him dancing to the loud instrumental music. 


	3. Dinner Arrangements

I'm not real pleased with this chapter, but I hope for some reviews! This will be the last chapter I write for awhile, L.A are my initials btw. Enjoy!

**Dinner Arrangements **

L.A Sway 

Lara stopped for a moment to take a breath, she had covered her assault course in just over a minute. Not good enough, she decided. She wiped away the sweat that had begun to bead at the top of her forehead and started to walk towards to beginning of the course. The heat was getting worse as the afternoon went on. "Lady Croft," Winston called, shuffling outside into the garden area, "This just arrived, I thought you might want to take a look at it." He held out a large fed ex box towards her. Lara looked up from one of the boxes and gestured that she had heard him, "Just leave it inside, I'll get to it in a little while." Winston turned to walk back inside and stopped halfway, "Lady Croft, what time are your dinner arrangements with Mr. Donavay?" 

***

Jack ran his hand over the glass in the hotel bathroom, clearing away the steam on the mirror. He had to meet Lara in an hour. He'd had two other dreams since he had met her at the ball. They had been so different from the last ones. This time he saw specific dates, places, and a book. He saw Lara reading it over and over again, it was a thick black leather bound book. He had heard the words hour glass in Spanish over and over again, but understood them as if they were English. He didn't even know what he was doing here, his co worker Carl Hendens had been calling his cell phone non stop, complaining that he could only cover for him for so long at work. He made the excuse of having a big story that he was working on, and that he would be back soon. He was a reporter for the New York Times. A job he'd dreamed of since he was kid, one he was hardly going to give up because of some dreams and a beautiful lady. Yet he was still here, and with dinner plans non the less. He shook his head in frustration, "You're losing your mind Jack!" He mumbled out loud, and went to get a change of clothes. 

***

Lara looked over the opened fed ex box, a thick black leather bound book inside. She re read the note, 

_Dear Lara,_

_How are you my dearest? I found this on a dig out in Havana, but could no read the inscriptions. I know you haven't had much to do lately, so I thought you might find this interesting. Enjoy!_

Jeremy Gabe 

Lara smiled, Jeremy had been a dear friend of her father's, and had always managed to send her little trinkets of some kind. But this was no trinket, she thought, as she lifted it out of the box. There were several symbols deeply imprinted on the front cover, she recognized a few of the symbols, mentioning an hourglass. 

A few years back she had read about an hour glass hidden out in South America, and when found it would begin the countdown to the end of the world. And naturally, when it got out to the public, everyone rushed out to search for it. They all had come up empty handed. Another myth, she had decided. But this, perhaps the book spoke of it's whereabouts. The first several pages were sketches, majority had been done in charcoal, of men, woman, children, with numbers printed at the bottom. As the pages went on they were filled with an ancient text. Lara ran her fingers along the pages, immediately intrigued. She ventured over to her desk, ready to set to work on decoding the inscriptions when Winston shuffled into the room. "Lady Croft, Mr. Donavay has arrived." Lara looked up from her desk in surprise, "Oh I had completely forgotten!" She said, looking down at her dirty work out clothes. Jack wandered into the room behind Winston and smiled, "Don't worry it's a casual restaurant," he joked. Lara looked up at him and half laughed, "I lost track of time, we should just re schedule-" "It's no problem," he said, pulling a wine bottle into view, " I think we can eat dinner here."

Lara looked across that table, half hearing everything he was saying. All she could think about is when he would leave and she could get to work. Jack was a nice man , but certainly not her type. But for some odd reason she found herself drawn to him, actually enjoying his company. He wasn't so bad for a sleazy reporter, let alone an American. "Lara?" Lara shook herself out of her daze and looked up at him, "Sorry," she smiled, "what were you saying?" He gave his roughish smile, and shook his head, "Thinking about that book aren't you? Speaking of, what was it? The Reloj de arena," he smiled sheepishly, "my Spanish is a little rusty. The hour glass." Lara looked up at him, "How did you know about that-" she asked with suspicion. "Us reporters have our ways," he said pausing for a moment, again looking nervous, "Can I see it?" Lara eyed him, " You're definitely a mystery in yourself Mr. Donavay. It's this way," she said, standing from the table.

They both walked into Lara's office, Jack gazing around in curiosity. "A friend of my father's sent it to me, found it on a dig in Cuba." Jack reached out to brush his fingers along the cover and felt his body stumble backwards.

He was suddenly in a dark room, no not a room, some kind of tomb. He saw flashes of light, several woman and children cowering in the corner. They were naked, but had symbols and paint all over their bodies. He suddenly felt very cold, and then again saw Lara looking down into a snowy cavern. Countries began flashing through his mind, maps, places he had never seen. He saw a large hour glass, a small amount of sand left at the top of it. A dark unfamiliar face appeared in front of him. It moved to his side and whispered slowly into his ear, "Time's up Jack." And then suddenly he was back in Lara's home, lying on her floor in the office, those words echoing in his mind. Lara was sitting over him, holding his hand in hers. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Lara. "Jack? What happened?" She asked helping pull him to his feet. "I-I," He began to stumble over his words. "I saw it." "Saw what?" He ran his hand through his hair, "I have a lot to tell you." 

  



	4. Author's Note

I've decided that I'm not happy with how this story has turned out and will leave it be where it is. I'm working on a different story at the moment, but I think I might need a little help writing this one. If anyone is interested in co writing a story with me, let me know. I've already got a plot that I think I like, so feel free to e mail me. Jagetteqt@aol.com


End file.
